Echoing Fire
by arrowhead154
Summary: A time has come when a clan fights to save their home, no matter the cost. And a battle between Memories and Dreams is fought to settle the conflict.
1. Prologue: The Fire's Rage

**Echoing Fire Prologue:** _The Fire's Rage_

**Well, this is my fourth story and sequel to my last two stories, _The Lost Clan _and _Untold Lies, _written only because I like _Warriors_ and fires (controlled of course). So I decided why not write a story that has to do with both.**

* * *

**Echoclan:**

**Leader-** Spot: Former kittypet, used to be deputy in Shadowclan.  
Mate- Princess

**Deputy-** Roughpelt: Bright brown tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** Threeleg: Golden Brown tom with three legs.  
Apprentice- Softpaw

**Warriors:**

Stripeclaw: Silky black tom. Knows when to kill and be kind.  
Mate- Slushfur

Neonpelt: Bright red tom who loves adventure.  
Apprentice- Nightpaw

Trueheart: Bright white she-cat with amber eyes.  
Mate- Jaggedclaw

Flywing: White and red she-cat who is kind  
Apprentice- Runningpaw

Lilystorm: Tortoiseshell she-cat with a bad temper. Loves to fight.

Twistclaw: Silky white tom, loves to have fun and joke around.

Wishfang: Dark ginger tom who always thinks things through.  
Mate- Misttail

Boulder: large black tom. Quiet and strong.  
Mate- Flower

Crow: Small black tom. Likes to be alone, but enjoys playing with others.

Furyfur: Strong tortoiseshell tom. Likes to train and fight.

Flowerflight: Black she-cat with a long red stripe going down her back.

Princess: Fluffy white she-cat with a quirky attitude.  
Mate- Spot

Largetalon: Solid white tom. A too courageous cat.  
Mate- Ciderbreath

Jaggedclaw: Dark ginger tom. Hates being called "foxhearted".  
Mate- Trueheart

Sparrowfur: Dark golden tom. Unbearably stubborn.

Thundertail: faded yellow tom with blue eyes. Always calm and compassionate.  
Mate- Spottedfur

Slushfur: White she-cat with blue smudges.  
Mate- Stripeclaw

Scratchclaw: Rusty colored tom.  
Mate- Redfur

Redfur: Bright ginger she-cat.  
Mate- Scratchclaw

Slowtail: Brown tom with fluffy fur.

Calmfire: Shiny, pure black tom.

Lightheart: Golden tom. dislikes fighting, but loves training.

Arrowhead: Greyish blue tom who doesn't like to fight but will.

Liontooth: Ginger tom with a great pride.  
Mate- Greyfur

Greyfur- Grey she-cat. Kind and strong.  
Mate- Liontooth.

**Queens:**

Ciderbreath: Black and brown she-cat.  
Mate- Largetalon  
Kits- Twigkit, Bigkit, Driftkit

Spottedfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots.  
Mate- Thundertail  
Kits- Puffkit, Ravenkit

Flower: Fluffy grey she-cat. Princess' sister.  
Mate- Boulder  
Kits- expecting

Misttail: faded blue she-cat.  
Mate- Wishfang  
Kits- expecting

**Kits:**

Puffkit: Dark blue she-cat.

Ravenkit: Dark brown tom.

Twigkit: Light brown tom.

Bigkit: Large black tom.

Driftkit: Shiney yellow she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Softpaw: Grey tom with white stripes.

Nightpaw: Dark red she-cat

Runningpaw: Pure white tom.

**Elders:**

Stumpclaw: Fluffy grey tom. Very adamant.

Dashpelt: Light brown tom with white spots. Very energetic for being the oldest cat in the clan.

**Fireclan:**

**Leader-** Kindlestar: scorched, black colored tom with a hatred that burns inside him.

**Deputy-** Ashfang: golden she cat that has a heart that justifies.

**Medicine Cats-** Swampsprint: bright red tom. Quiet, stubborn, and adamant in his decisions.

**Warriors:**

Yellowwind: dull golden tom with a knack for fighting.

Polarjaw: dark blue fluffy tom.

Snowscar: white she-cat with a scar between her ears.

Coalnose: Dark brown tom with a white colored nose.

Bluewilt: light grey she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Longpaw: small black she-cat.

Rockpaw: large snow white tom that has large paws and long claws.

Rowenpaw: silvery tom that longs to become leader.

**Queens:**

Furryflight: fluffy dark she-cat.  
Mate- Coalnose  
Kits- darkkit

**Kits:**

Darkkit: dark gold she-cat. Very playful and active.

* * *

Ashes rose into the air and swirled around the full moon as a scorched black cat stood on a coal colored, burned pine tree that had fallen. A small fire still flickered on a pile of leaves, but was weakening. "So, he's finally dead." The cat said nonchalantly. He let out a small purr as he saw the fire trying to reach out that ended in failure. He peered into the flame and saw a faded blue cat. The cat nodded and mumbled, "Good. Now I can move forward without a thorn in my side." The scorched black cat covered in ash turned and jumped down off of the tree to the dusty ground that used to be teaming with plants and animals.

A crowd of cats waited in a mellow clearing that had a gloomy air and an acrid scent of smoke. The scorched cat approached the crowd and said, "Now is the time to venture forth! One of our warrior ancestors who we once knew had wisdom and understanding, is dead. He was killed unjustly by a cat who wields dreams and memories as a weapon. But now we will hunt him down and kill him."

The crowd of ash covered cats raised their voices as one and yelled out, "Kindlestar, Kindlestar!"

Kindlestar looked at his clanmates and with a lash of his tail said, "Our ancestors have shown me his killer through the flames. This cat's power far surpassed that of Nightsign. If this is true, then we will need to break this cat apart before we deliver the final blow." Kindlestar padded up to the crowd, which parted to let him through. "Ashfang."

A golden, ash covered she-cat stepped out of the crowd and stood in front of Kindlestar. "Make sure our warriors are ready to fight. We don't have a long time before we leave."

"They will be ready. But don't you think that taking our apprentices into battle is a good decision?" Ashfang asked. She knew that being a deputy would prepare her to become leader, but she had doubts about how Kindlestar led the clan. She would never let untrained apprentices fight in a batlle they could prevent.

"I am sure. However strong the enemy may be, we will destroy him and his clan. If we are to do that, we will need every warrior, elder and apprentice for this." Kindlestar explained impatiently. "Also, when you are done with that, make sure you help Swampsprint with his herbs."

Ashfang and the rest of the cats scattered into small groups. "Do you need any help?" A small ginger tom who's fur was covered in the same flakes as the other cats were asked. "I can help Swampsprint organize his herbs."

"Thank you, Rockpaw. I could use all the help I can get." Ashfang sighed. Rockpaw felt eager to do something other than wait for Kindlestar. He eagerly hurried to Swampsprint who preferred to stay in the pine forest area that had not been burned down by Kindlestar.

Ashfang looked around at the burned area and then at the fresh kill pile which had dwindled since Kindlestar became leader. (This is not what Fireclan is meant to do) Ashfang thought as she gathered the warriors for training. (I know that cat had a good reason to kill Nightsign. He has too)

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short. (actually, until chapter 6, they are all going to be short). But on the bright side, i have all of the other chapters waiting to be updated :) this is probably the most prepared I have been on a story. Quick updates for once!


	2. Chapter 1: The Warning

**Echoing Fire Chapter 1:** _The Warning_

**Time for chapter 1! Time to meet the...not so heroish cat...**

* * *

A small light broke through the vortex of darkness that surrounded the faded blue tom. He padded towards the small flicker that turned into a raging inferno. Flames burned all around, leaping from branch to branch in a large, overgrown forest. The tom tried dousing the flames with dirt, but to no avail. He quickly sprinted through the forest, yelling for help. An ear-splitting crack sounded and a branch fell in front of the tom. The tom stumbled backwards, his eyes full of fear in them. "Help!" the tom shouted again. Another burning branch fell and landed on top of him, stealing his breath. The branch left him enough room to roll onto his paws and try lifting the branch, but something inside the fire caught his eye. Another cat, who he did not know, sat on the leader's cliff edge in Echoclan's camp. A name wedged its way into his head as he discovered who this cat was. "Kindlestar" was his name.

The tom laid there, gazing into the fire with astonishment, until a he felt a claw slash him in the side. Instantly, reality overcame him and a voice said, "Arrowhead! Wake up!" Arrowhead jolted out of his nest, fur on edge. The warriors den, which consisted of a deep cave, was empty except for Arrowhead and his attacker. "Arrowhead? Are you ok?"

"I don't know, Lilystorm." Arrowhead admitted with a loud sigh. Arrowhead forced his fur to lie flat before continuing. "I had the strangest dream."

The tortoiseshell she-cat eyed Arrowhead curiously before saying, "Well, you were shouting in your sleep. I got worried and decided to wake you up."

Arrowhead stretched and shook himself to shake off his sleepiness and some moss that clung to his fur. "Thanks, Lilystorm. I needed to wake up, but I still think the way you get others to get up is- crude."

Lilystorm let out a soft purr and amusement showed on her face. "It's the only way to make sure those lazy enough to sleep past sun-high get out of bed."

Arrowhead stopped licking his fur and looked out of the den at the half-cloudy sky. _It_ is _past sun-high!_ Arrowhead thought amazed.

His gaze then turned to the enclosed camp. The rock walls reflected the sunlight, making the area bright and warm. He saw Neonpelt and Wishclaw sharing tongues together by the fresh kill pile and saw Princess coming out of the nursery, her belly big with her kits inside.

Lilystorm shoved her way out of the den and looked back at Arrowhead saying, "Come on. You have night patrol later."

"Who made you deputy?" Arrowhead countered playfully.

"I'm kin to the deputy. That answer your question?" Lilystorm retorted.

"Then I'm kin to the late leader." Arrowhead responded with victory as he followed Lilystorm to the freshkill pile.

Spot intercepted them and said, "I'm current leader, and where have you been, Arrowhead?" _Eavesdropper!_ Arrowhead thought with a swift glance at Lilystorm.

"Sleeping." Arrowhead responded slowly. He felt guilty that he was becoming lazy. He kept sleeping until sun high since a season after his battle with Nightsign.

Spot looked Arrowhead over. His messy fur told Spot that he had just woken up or just ended a fight with a badger. Spot saw no signs of battle so he knew that Arrowhead was telling the truth. "Well, as punishment, you have to go with Roughpelt's hunting patrol and night patrol with Neonpelt."

Arrowhead bowed his head respectfully and nodded. "I will try not to sleep in again."

"Good." Spot said as he turned away. "Lilystorm will be joining you on your patrols since she has been quietly mocking you."

Lilystorm's jaw dropped when she heard Spot's decree. _How did he know!_ She wondered awestruck. Arrowhead nudged her before saying, "Welcome to the patrols." He purred as she cuffed him around his ear.

They hurried over to Roughpelt, the deputy, who was talking to Stripeclaw about battle training. He stopped speaking when Arrowhead and Lilystorm padded up. "We're going to hunt with you." Arrowhead explained. "It's my punishment for sleeping in."

Roughpelt had a spark of knowledge in his eye when Arrowhead said "punishment". "Alright, are we ready to go then?" Roughpelt asked looking at the three cats. They nodded in response. "Let's go." Roughpelt turned and led the hunting party under the stone arch and out of camp.

* * *

**Well, I was originally going to end with Lilystorm joining Arrowhead on his patrols, but I hate cliffhangers, so I decided to add some to where it didn't seem like a cliffhanger. (sorry if it does)**


	3. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Echoing Fire Chapter 2:** _Remembrance_

**Well, I tried making this chapter longer, but I kinda summed it up in a hurry...anyway, if you havn't read my previous stories, this chapter will make ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE WHATSOEVER! **

* * *

Arrowhead quietly stalked a pigeon that had landed on the ground to hunt. Arrowhead pounced and killed the bird with a swift blow of his claw. He examined the limp body and felt pride rush through him as he realized that the bird was plumper than most. He scraped dirt over his kill to protect it before going to find more prey. Since the patrol split up, the forest felt quiet without anyone nearby.

A small shiver of a bush caught Arrowhead's eye. He got into a hunter's crouch and silently stalked up to it. Bad footing caused him to step on a brittle leaf that crackled under his weight and a sparrow flew out of the bush in a blur of feathers. Arrowhead just stood and watched the sparrow fly away. Frustration started seeping into his paws but he controlled it and refuse to show it.

"You're getting rusty." Arrowhead swiftly looked around for the source of the voice but he smelled nothing nearby but trees and grass. "Still making apprentice mistakes."

"Show yourself!" Arrowhead growled, looking in every direction to not see his enemy.

The voice gave a slight growl and said, "I would, but you stole _that_ from me. You destroyed everything I fought for. You destroyed my power that I possessed. And now I am nothing more than a memory that lives on inside of you."

Arrowhead gave a slight shiver as his name and face burned its way into his mind. "How are you still alive? We destroyed you! Your body and spirit are gone, how are you still here?"

"I live on because of_ you_."

"Me?"

"Yes, you cherish your memories too much. As long as there is a memory of me, I cannot be forgotten."

"My memories? What do you mean?"

"My body and spirit might have been destroyed, but memories defy both. I am not a body, nor a spirit, but I am a memory that's inside you."

An idea creeped into Arrowhead's mind. "I can deal with you easily enough."

"But what about everyone else who has heard my name? I will still live on."

A long silence befell Arrowhead before he said, "Then I'll go to everyone's mind and erase all signs of your presence."

"Hehe. Just try." The voice faded into the distance and Arrowhead glared after it.

"Nightsign. I will destroy you once and for all." Arrowhead promised himself. He returned to his first kill and uncovered it, and made his way back to camp.

"Are you done already?" Arrowhead spun around quickly, almost dropping his prey, which dangled at his speed. Stripeclaw padded up to him and dropped three mice in front of Arrowhead.

Through a muffled mouth, Arrowhead responded, "Yeah." He dropped his prey and licked his lips, savoring the taste.

Stripeclaw eyed his kill carefully before saying, "That's a good kill, but it won't last long. Go get another mouse, at least." Stripeclaw ordered.

Arrowhead suppressed a sigh before nodding in reluctant agreement. "Alright. I will meet you back at camp." Arrowhead said before dashing off into the bushes to search for food.

* * *

**So, thought that he was gone, eh? Wrong. He is still there...just...still there.**


	4. Chapter 3: Power In Weakness

**Echoing Fire Chapter 3**: _Power In Weakness_

**Feels like forever since I updated. Oh well. Here is the continuation of the story.**

* * *

A sweet scent flowed from the fresh kill pile as Lilystorm padded back into camp with her father, Roughpelt. Stripeclaw had already deposited his prey on the pile. Roughpelt gave him leave and Stripeclaw headed for the warriors den.

Lilystorm sat beside Roughpelt who said, "Where's Arrowhead?"

Lilystorm looked around camp before she shrugged and said, "I don't know. Probably stalking his tail." Lilystorm purred. She imagined Arrowhead chasing his tail in the middle of the forest.

"You two are getting to know each other well." Roughpelt commented. "Anything I should know about?"

Roughpelt's gazed burned into Lilystorm's hot fur as she staggered, "N- no! It's not like that!" Roughpelt gave a slight motion that said that he was not convinced. "He- he's just-"

"Just what?" Roughpelt pushed harder. He gave Lilystorm a little nudge. "You can tell me."

"He's my friend. Along with Thundertail and Lightheart." Lilystorm replied after some thought.

"He's more to you." Roughpelt stated. "You can't fool an old cat, especially your father."

Lilystorm felt embarrassed and studied her paws, trying to think of something else. _Well, maybe he's-_ She violently shook her head. _No! I'm not a lost kittypet looking for a mate. I'm a warrior!_ "Roughpelt, what was Dryfeather like?" Lilystorm asked after searching her memories.

"Dryfeather?" Roughpelt repeated with sadness in his voice. "She- She was like you." Lilystorm's ear twitched in surprise. "She loved to fight, she was a true warrior to the very end."

Lilystorm closed her eyes and thought _If you can hear me, Dryfeather, tell me how you loved and still fought_ Lilystorm's fur started rising as she realized something.

"Whats the matter, Lilystorm?" Roughpelt asked concerned after witnessing Likystorm's fur rise.

"I get it." Lilystorm replied with a growl. "In order to become stronger. I have to find my weakness and make it stronger."

"Your feelings for Arrowhead?" Roughpelt asked.

"Yes. I have to find a way to use that to make me stronger." Lilystorm replied. "But-" She began after some thought. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Roughpelt saw sadness in her eyes. _She cares only for power_ He thought. _She needs to learn that that is not all there is to life_ "I don't know." Roughpelt sighed. "This is a question that only you can answer."

Lilystorm dug her sharp claws into the ground in frustration. "Can Arrowhead answer it?" She wondered out-loud.

Roughpelt wanted to say no, but he kept his jaw closed. _She needs to learn this on her own _A voice echoed in his head.

To Roughpelt's advantage, Stripeclaw wandered over to the fresh kill pile where he and Lilystorm sat. He picked put a mouse that he killed and carried it over to them. "Time to eat." Stripeclaw purred. His purr sounded more like a growl to Lilystorm, but her thoughts kept her from commenting.

Roughpelt bent down and took a large bite before nudging the mouse over to Lilystorm, who just stared at it. She reluctantly took a bite and acted like she enjoyed the meal when her stomach felt twisted into little knots. _I have to know the secret to power_ She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 4: Fire's Marking

**Echoing Fire Chapter 4**: _Fire's Marking_

**This is one of my favorite chapters. Mainly because it has alot of secrets and action in it.**

* * *

"So as long we remember _him_, he can still cause trouble?" Lightheart asked, amazed. He could not believe Arrowhead's revelation.

"Yes." Arrowhead replied softly. The moonlight flowed into the center of camp where the two best friends sat.

"Have you told Lilystorm or Thundertail?" Lightheart asked after a moment.

"I mentioned it to Lilystorm and Thundertail is too busy attending to his kits." Arrowhead replied.

Lightheart let out a quiet purr. "Thundertail's kits are so rambunctious." He stated. Arrowhead nodded in agreement before looking up at the twinkling stars.

"What are you up to?" The two tom's spun around to find Spot padding towards them. The moonlight made his black blotches of fur stand out while the rest of his fur lit up like a silver fire.

"Just looking up at the stars." Lightheart replied after Spot sat down next to him.

"And?" Spot asked. "I know there is more to it than that." His gaze burned into Arrowhead's pelt. "You should be asleep."

Arrowhead returned his gaze. "I should be, but how can I?" Spot looked curiously at him. "The last few nights, I have had strange dreams of fire and a name keeps appearing in my head." Spot's attention had been caught now. "I think that something is coming. And Kindlestar is going to cause it."

"Kindlestar?" Lightheart echoed the name in curiosity.

Spot stared at the silvery grass before saying, "Arrowhead, Lightheart." They both perked up in attention as he continued, "Bring Thundertail and Lilystorm tomorrow morning. I want to know more about this. In the meantime, get some sleep. And Arrowhead, if you have that dream again, I want to know." Arrowhead nodded before he and Lightheart slunk back to the warriors den leaving their leader under the moonlight.

Spot looked up at Silverpelt and sighed, "I want to know what Arrowhead meant. Don't leave us ignorant of the danger that is to come."

* * *

Fire swarmed Arrowhead as lit leaves fluttered past him. "Again!" Arrowhead shouted in frustration. A branch collapsed in front of him but Arrowhead refused to move. "No more!" Arrowhead yowled as he launched himself past the branch and sprinted through the fiery forest. A flaming branch fell on top of Arrowhead as he rushed underneath a tree near Echo Lake. a fire sparked in front of his muzzle but it didn't burn him; instead, the fire formed the outline of a cat and "Kindlestar" edged its way into his head. "What do you want with me?" Arrowhead growled, trying to lift the branch that crushed his body.

The blazing cat put its paw up to Arrowhead's head and burned it's paw print onto his head. Arrowhead let out a cry of pain before growling in rage and agony. "You're the one that killed Nightsign. Now it's time for a new leader. A leader of all the clans and you will help me accomplish that." The fiery cat said.

"Who are you?" Arrowhead asked as pain an fear flashed throughout his body.

"I am Kindlestar, the greatest Dreamwalker to ever live." Kindlestar said before the flames snuffed themselves out and Arrowhead laid in darkness.

The branch that pinned him down was gone but an even heavier burden threatened to crush him. "Another Dreamwalker?" Arrowhead asked himself before his eyes slowly opened to the bright morning sun.


	6. Chapter 5: Unspoken Answers

**Echoing Fire Chapter 5**: _Unspoken Answers_

* * *

Arrowhead looked at his reflection in the swaying water of the lake. The morning sun had risen to the center of the sky and Arrowhead relaxed in the shade of an oak tree. Many cats gave him strange looks and he thought that the fire cat, Kindlestar, had actually burned him, but Arrowhead's fur had not been singed in any way.

After he padded back into camp, he saw that Spot had gathered Princess, Lilystorm, Lightheart and Thundertail in the center of camp. Spot nodded to Princess who struggled to keep her balance and made her way to the nursery, her belly full of small bundles of fur. Arrowhead padded up as she left and Spot motioned that the rest of them were to follow him to his den.

Spot sat down in his nest while the other four cats sat in front of him on the cold, stone ground. "Do all of you know why I asked you four to come meet with me?" Spot asked, his gaze flowing over them. They nodded in response, so Spot continued, "Alright then. Arrowhead," Arrowhead gazed at Spot in response. "did you had that dream again?"

"No," Arrowhead began, "but I did have one similar to it." Spot gave a slight motion that he could continue speaking. "I had the same dream in that I was in a burning forest, but when I became stuck under a burning branch, a fiery cat, named Kindlestar, appeared before me and put his paw on my head. I thought I had singed fur when I woke up."

"Is that what all that racket was last night?" Lightheart asked grumpily. "I barely got any sleep!"

Arrowhead looked at his best friend ashamed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it if I yowl in pain."

Thundertail looked half asleep, due to his kits, and leaned against Lilystorm before perking up again. "Are you feeling alright, Thundertail?" Spot asked after seeing Lilystorm nudge Thundertail awake.

Thundertail looked around drowsily before nodding to Spot who dismissed him and ordered him to get a good-night's rest. "Go with him, Lilystorm, and make sure he gets to the Warrior's den without collapsing." Lilystorm nodded in agreement before leaving her leader's den. Spot turned his gaze back on the two cats left and asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is." Lightheart said. "I went to Echocave and listened to what our ancestors had to say. I heard two distinct words: Warning and Dreamwalker."

Arrowhead tensed up, and Spot asked, "Is there something you would like to say, Arrowhead?"

Arrowhead couldn't believe how sensitive Soot's senses were. Arrowhead nodded and said, "Yes. I'm not the only Dreamwalker. There is another, and that is Kindlestar."

Spot's fur started rising in ambition. "Is there a connection between warning and Dreamwalker?" Arrowhead and Lightheart looked at each other before shaking there heads in confusion. "Mouse dung! How are we supposed to know what this means?"

"We don't." Lightheart broke in.

"I know we don't." Spot snapped back.

"That's the point." Lightheart replied, trying to keep his temper. "This is not something that has to do with me or you. Only Arrowhead can find these answers."

Arrowhead tensed as Spot looked at him expectantly. "Arrowhead?" Spot asked, expecting an answer that could fill all of his questions.

Arrowhead studied his paws for a moment before he heard paw steps coming through the entrance. "I'm back." Lilystorm announced as she sat on the other side of Arrowhead.

"Good." Spot said before returning his gaze back to Arrowhead.

Arrowhead opened his mouth to say that he didn't know anything, but; instead, another voice interfered. "He doesn't know anything about what you're wanting to know." The cats looked around the cave for the voice. Arrowhead felt a shiver before a ghostly cat walked out of his body and stood in between him and Spot.

"Wolfstar?" They all gasped in dismay.

* * *

**Hehe...prepare for a nice little showdown in the next chapter.**


End file.
